This invention relates to a ball, more particularly to a ball which can be substituted for a conventional football where space is limited, where the players are more susceptible to injury by the use of a hard ball such as a football or where the surrounding property is susceptible to damage, e.g., windows.
A conventional football has a relatively hard form and is potentially injurious to young children just learning to play the game as well as being difficult for them to grip. The need for a lighter, softer and potentially less dangerous ball has long been recognized by the sporting industry. Various alternatives such as balls made of polyurethane foam, plastic of the like have been manufactured but have met with only limited success. While these lightweight balls have been used, they have not had a great degree of success because the characteristics of these substitutes have been substantially different from the conventional football, i.e., they are not capable of being thrown in such a way as to result in a spiral and accordingly the aerodynamic characteristics of a conventional football have not been obtained by these substitutes.
A lighter, softer and less dangerous ball which would still have the characteristics of a conventional football then would be of substantial benefit to the sporting public for the following reasons:
1. The technical skills required to play the game well would still be required; PA1 2. The playing field size could be reduced substantially since the ball could not be thrown or kicked as far; and PA1 3. There would be less danger to the participants and to the surrounding property. This would be of particular benefit to young children just beginning to play the game.
The subject invention is directed to such a ball and a method of making it.